The Pain in You is the Hurt in Me
by taylor519
Summary: Johnny was a warrior for living in a house like that. He was stronger than anyone I'd ever met. Not just for being able to take it, but for taking it and loveing those around him unconditionally anyways. Johnny/OC. One-Shot. Rated for abuse.


_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the outsiders. They belong to S.E Hinton._

_**This is a one shot about Johnny and his girlfriend (who I made up.) Her name is Danielle.**_

**Danielle's POV**

I was walking down the street with Dallas and Ponyboy. It was nice out, sunny and warm. We were going to get Johnny to see if he wanted to come to the Dingo with us. I had started dating Johnny a few months ago. I met him through his friend Two-Bit, who tried (unsuccessfully) to pick me up one night while he was with Johnny. Johnny and I hit it off, even though he was really shy, and we've been going steady ever since.

I really care about Johnny. I have never cared so much for a boyfriend before. I haven't had many boyfriends, but he still different from the rest of them. I can tell him anything, and he'll listen. He's really sweet. He's got it bad at home though. He never really talks about it, and I don't make him, but I know his father is abusive. And it breaks my heart.

Anyways, we had just turned the corner onto Johnny's street. I could hear the yelling even though his house was still a block away. I was a little nervous, since I haven't seen Johnny's parents while they were angry yet. Actually, I have only seen them once or twice, because Johnny tried to keep me away from his place as much as possible. As we got closer the yelling got louder. I saw Dally and Ponyboy share a nervous glance and I knew they were considering taking me away until it was over and coming back later. I didn't want to turn away, though. As scared as I was, if Johnny's there and there's a chance we can get him out, I want to go.

His house came into view, with its old fence and tattered porch. We continued to walk towards it, ignoring the screaming. Both his mother and father were yelling, and I wanted to cry at the sound of it. Then, there was a crashing noise, and I cringed. Please be okay. My hands were shaking and my heart beating fast. What if he's not okay?

Then, he came staggering out of the little house. I sighed with relief seeing him, knowing he was alright. I saw the blood on the side of his face though, and clenched my jaw to keep from screaming out. He looked up towards us and tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were sad, scared and hurt. I hated seeing those beautiful dark eyes filled with so much pain. When he was halfway across his lawn I heard a creak and slam behind him.

His father stepped onto the porch, holding a two-by-four. He was a mean looking man. He had a beer belly and stubble of a beard on his ugly face. "Hey, boy! I aint done with you!" he shouted, and Johnny's eyes widened with fear. I felt my breath catch in my lungs as Johnny's frightened gaze met mine.

Johnny turned around to face his mean, drunken father. I wanted to scream at him to run instead, but couldn't find words. I was stuck in place, frozen with fear. This can't really be happening. Not to Johnny. Not Johnny.

His father lifted the piece of wood and it came down hard on his side, knocking Johnny to the ground. The smacking noise of the wood hitting him broke me out of my haze and I tried to run to him. I lurched myself forwards, but felt something holding me back. I tried to wriggle free but couldn't move.

"Johnny!" I screamed towards him, still trying to get to him. I'm a small girl, but I'll still do what I can to get that man away from Johnny. As I shouted his name, he turned to look at me. When he looked away, his father hit him again with the wood. I watched as Johnny used all his strength not to yell out.

I was crying at this point, pulling away from whatever was holding me. Then, in furry, I turned to see what had me clamped in my spot. It was Dallas. He was holding my upper arm real tight. I shouted at him. "Dally, let me go!" But the words were mumbled together because of my panic and crying.

Seeing he wasn't going to let go of me, I started to hit him. I threw punches to the side of his arm and on his chest. I didn't want to hurt him; I just wanted to get to Johnny. My punches were weak though, weak from my crying and weak because I'm not a very strong person. I heard the wood hit Johnny again in the background and struggled harder. I almost got free, but Dally grabbed my other arm and pulled me in close to him.

He was holding me too closely for me to hit him anymore and too strongly for me to pull away from him. I tried wiggling against him as I heard the Johnny whimper behind me. Dally only pulled me closer to him, burying my head in his chest. I struggled only a little longer, but eventually gave in and let Dally hold me.

I was crying loudly now, my chest shaking with sobs. Dally held one arm around my waist so I couldn't escape if I chose to. His other hand covered my face, blocking my view of Johnny. I could still hear the two-by-four hitting Johnny, even through my sobs. I winced at every sound and burrowed my face closer into Dally's chest. I was glad his hand covered my face, because I found it impossible to look away, and he stopped me from being able to see it.

I couldn't see, but I could hear. Hear the smacking of the wood on Johnny's skin. Hear Johnny whimper quietly, trying not to yelp out in pain. Finally, after what seemed like forever, it stopped. I heard his door creak open then slam shut, and knew it was over.

Dally loosened his grip on me, so I could step away from him if I wanted to. I didn't though. I was afraid of what I would see. Afraid Johnny would be nothing more than a crumpled lump on his lawn, or worse, he could be dead. I kept my head buried in Dally's chest. Dally didn't take him arms from around me, and I was grateful for that.

I heard his fence open slowly and realized Johnny was at least conscious. I took a deep breath, attempting to steady myself. It didn't work though. I stepped away from Dally, and he willingly let me go. I turned around to see Johnny.

He had blood on his face, and I could see his left side already beginning to bruise. I gasped at the sight of him. I was still crying, but for the moment, I was silent. He wiped some blood from the side of his mouth, looking at me sadly.

I stopped staring and ran the few feet to him. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly. I would never let go. Not ever. He put his arms around me gently and stroked my hair with one of his hands. I started crying loudly again. He just held me, and let me cry on his shoulder.

I had my Johnny in my arms. I had him back again. I knew he had it bad at home, but didn't know it was that bad. That was worse than the scariest horror movie I've ever seen. I held onto Johnny like my life depended on it. He kissed my temple gently then went back to holding me.

I felt him look over my shoulder-presumably at Dally- and heard him whisper "thank you." For what, I don't know. All I know is Johnny is okay. I'll never look at him the same again. He is a warrior for living in that, for taking that every day and not only surviving, but for not becoming mean and hard like other people might.

My sobs slowed a little bit, but I didn't loosen my grip on him. "Shh, it's okay, it's all over now. I'm okay, hunny," Johnny whispered to me. My sobbing stopped, but the tears still fell. I sniffled and felt him kiss the side of my head again. "I'm so sorry you had to see that," he told me.

He just took a beating by a two-by-four by a man who is supposed to love him, and he was standing here comforting me. Just another reason I'm in love with Johnny Cade.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**It's always really bothered me how badly it kills the gang feels about Johnny's father, but they can't do anything. As soon as someone says something or does something to Johnny's dad, he'll just take it out even worse on Johnny later. My OC in this story kind of represents the gangs feelings about Johnny being abused. Wanting more than anything to help him, but not being able to. Anyways, review please and tell me what you thing!**


End file.
